Buried Secrets.
by Acidbuk
Summary: The Memory card releases a suppressed memory buried within Sakura's Sub Conscious, Chapter 4 is up R&R please.
1. Reunion

Author: Kenny 'Acidbuk' M'comic  
Authors Email: Acidb@postmaster.co.uk  
Summary: The Memory Card releases a suppressed memory buried within Sakura's Sub Conscious,   
  
Shout outs: once again a Huge thanks to my Proof-reader Graycie.  
  
Authors note: Ok, I have only seen one or two C.C.S episodes so if I get any characters or name spellings wrong then I apologise in advance, also this is my first ever C.C.S fic, other than that hope you enjoy the story,   
  
Disclaimer: Card Captors, Sakura and all its Characters belong to CLAMP not me, so please don't sue me. Magnus and this story belong to me though.  
  
Warnings: Profanity, Mild Yuri (no lemon), and Violence  
  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion.  
  
Sakura sat up in bed quickly, sweating all over, she frantically looked around the room as if trying to find a foothold on reality. Nervously she motioned her legs out of bed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her night-gown, slowly she stood up and walked to the mirror, staring at her reflection, she pulled off her night-gown and was looking for her clothes when Kero strolled in,  
  
"Hey Sakura", the winged yellow bear said.  
"Jeez, don't you EVER knock!", Sakura yelled at the intruder.  
"Somebody's grouchy today!", Kero replied sarcastically   
  
At which point Sakura picked up the night-gown and threw it over Kero's head covering him completely.  
  
"Well, this is new", Kero said trying to get out from under the night-gown.  
"Serves you right for barging in, and I'm not grouchy", Sakura replied, winking.  
"Well it sure sounded like it", Kero said finally getting out from under the night-gown, by which time Sakura was fully dressed and had left the room.  
"Well that's no way to treat a friend", Kero said catching sight of Sakura and following her.  
"Just what did you expect Kero, I haven't seen you for six years, the moment I finish catching all the Clow cards you up and leave me like yesterday's dinner. Then, six years later you come strolling back into my life and expect things to be exactly the same", Sakura said with both hands on her hips standing over Kero; "What do you take me for?", Sakura finished, angrily.  
  
Kero dumfounded by her outburst stopped dead. "You know I had to leave, I didn't want to but I had no choice", Kero tried to excuse himself from blame.  
"Kero, theirs always a choice, even when we can't see it", Sakura stared; "so why are you back now?", Sakura spoke callously.  
"We need your help Sakura", Kero said sheepishly.  
"Uh ah, no way, I did my bit, I caught & returned all 52 Clow cards just like I was asked too, I have put my life back together now after.... What happened", Sakura stipulated with no room for negotiation.  
"B.... But...but what do I tell Clow Reed!", Kero stammered.  
"You can tell Clow Reed to go screw himself!!", Sakura barked and continued to walk toward the kitchen.  
  
Kero flew ahead and levitated by Sakura's head, trying to grab her attention but Sakura swatted him into a wall.  
  
"What if we could bring her back!", Kero shouted.   
Sakura stopped, turned and looked into Kero's eyes, "even you don't have that kind of power?", Sakura dismissed.  
"No but the Memory Card does!", Kero replied.  
"What, there's no Memory Card and even if it were possible, what gives us the right to do that? Additionally, the risks of destroying the fabric of reality are too great", Sakura countered.   
"The Memory Card can open a portal into unreality and retrieve her", Kero reassured.   
"Kero, there is no Memory Card, I caught all the Clow cards, all 52", Sakura adamantly stated.  
"Memory was the first ever card created by Clow Reed, but it was exiled from the others. As an outcast, it's roamed the universe for centuries", Kero said with conviction.  
"Then why is Clow Reed so interested in it now/", Sakura questioned.  
"That's none of your concern", Kero retorted almost instantly.  
"People used to say, 'what you don't know can't hurt you', not any more, what you don't know can get you killed!", Sakura snapped.  
"Sakura, nobody expected what happened to Tomoyo, least of all me, you cannot blame yourself", Kero consoled.   
"I don't blame myself Kero, not anymore, I finally got the pieces of my shattered life back together and I'm not going to put myself through that again", Sakura answered.  
"Are you sure you won't help us", Kero stared at his feet.  
"I'm sure", Sakura said with unfaltering authority.  
  
"Then I have no reason to stay any longer" Kero said as a green portal opened in front of him and he stepped through, disappearing.  
  
Authors note: ok that's it for Chapter 1, any errors please report them in a review or email thanks; inspired by Linkin Park's: 'In the end', 'Runaway' and 'Pushing me away'. Stained, 'Its been a while' and Bubblegum Crisis, 'Mysterious Night'. 


	2. Shadow of Memory

Chapter 2: Shadow of Memory  
  
Sakura walked toward the school, trying to forget about Kero's visit this morning, but she could not get it out of her mind. 'I never heard of the Memory Card before, what if Kero's right, what if he can bring Tomoyo back,' Sakura contemplated. However, she was soon broken out of her trance by a fiery red haired girl with blue eyes.   
  
"Hi Sakura" , the girl shouted.   
"Huh", Sakura replied looking around,.  
"Earth to Sakura", the girl shouted.  
"Oh, hi Rika", Sakura responded distantly.  
"Sakura, are you okay", Rika asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about a visitor I had this morning", Sakura replied.  
"A boy....", Rika grinned.   
"No, Kero", Sakura answered   
"What did that little asshole want", Rika said.  
"Rika, that's a bit harsh", Sakura scorned.  
  
Sakura felt something strange, almost like a shock of electricity pass through her body, making its way to earth followed by an intense pain. "AHHHH", she screamed as she fell to the ground, catching a glimpse of a single Clow card at the centre of a swirling blue energy field, just before everything went black.   
  
Sakura was floating above an endless blue ocean, it was fairly dark, the moon-light sparkled on the water. She looked up at the sky and awed at its beauty, it was purple with streaking stars and two moons.  
  
"I don't think I'm on earth anymore", Sakura muttered out loud, not really expecting any reply and was shocked to receive one.  
"Remember!", A booming voice said from just about everywhere; "Remember who you are, Sakura Avalon!", the 'Voice' continued.   
  
Even though the 'Voice' was loud, it was not frightening to Sakura, it felt almost comforting, as if she had heard it before, somewhere. She could not place its accent though but she definitely knew it was not Japanese, it sounded almost British but not quite.   
  
"Remember what?", She asked curious to see what would happen.  
  
A blinding white flash enveloped her eyes and the next moment she was not just remembering, but watching her own memories through her own eyes.  
  
She was stood outside her school, walking toward the doors, there was somebody already stood there waiting for her.  
"Hello Sakura, how are you today?", a girl aged about 16 with long dark hair asked. She was quite tall but slim, her hair folded multiple times as it ran down her back into a peak, she had a smile and a look in her eyes that could light up even the darkest of places.  
  
"T... Tomoyo?", Sakura stuttered in shock at the girl in front of her.  
"Who else would I be, Sakura?", she asked with a smile, that smile, the one Sakura had wished a hundred times to see again.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo I have missed you so much", Sakura said as she ran into her arms, embracing her, the tears now welling up in her eyes. Yet, not tears of sadness but tears of joy, happiness, relief and fear that she would once again lose her, all rolled into one.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you!", she exclaimed as she rested her head on Tomoyo's shoulder still embracing her tightly, with tears running down her cheeks.  
" Sakura, you will never lose me ", Tomoyo comforted.   
  
There was another white flash and she was suddenly, once again hovering over the sparkling ocean, alone. Tears still rolling from her eyes and soaking her shirt.  
  
"What was that, a memory?", she pondered alone until the 'Voice', once again returned.  
"A shadow of memory, a memory of what was, what is and what will be?", the 'Voice' answered, albeit cryptically.  
"Bastard!, you just can't mess with peoples' emotions like that!", Sakura said almost angry but still crying..  
"I... am sorry, it was a gift, I did not mean to offend you, young Sakura Avalon", the 'Voice' apologised.  
"How... do you know my name!", Sakura requested.  
"I know more about you, Sakura Avalon, than even you do!", the 'Voice' replied, followed by a laugh.  
  
Authors note: Ok, that's chapter 2 done. It's all starting to get mysterious now isn't it :), oh BTW I have sinced watched one or two more CCS eps since writing chapter 1. 


	3. Ilusions of light

Chapter 3: Ilusions of light.  
  
"Show yourself!", Sakura demanded  
"It will not make this any easier you know", the 'Voice' responded;  
"You humans are all the same, you're currently floating over an ocean on a manufactured alien world, and you still need a physical representation of someone to feel comfortable", the 'Voice' complained;  
"Is this better", the 'Voice' chirped from behind her.  
  
Sakura startled, as the 'Voice' spoke, not quite expecting it there. She turned to face the direction where it had come from, the tall figure was dressed in a body encompassing black cloak and the hood hid its face completely, except for the mouth and chin.   
  
With a wave of its hand, two mounds of sand appeared beneath the feet of each of them giving her something to actually 'stand' on. "Thank you", Sakura nodded..   
  
"Where is this place?", Sakura asked curious, it was like nowhere she had ever seen before.  
"This!", the 'Voice' said with a gesture of hand; "This is an illusion of light, a construct of a world I visited centuries ago", the 'Voice' finished.  
"Who...", Sakura was cut off as the voice answered.   
"I Don't have a name, I am simply know as Memory", the 'Voice' said solemnly; "However, for now I will borrow the name of someone I met on this world, ' Magnus' ", 'the 'Voice completed.  
"Are you...", Again Sakura was cut short, it was almost as if he knew what she was going to say before she said it.   
"A Clow card?", Magnus responded; "I was once, a long time ago, but I'm not like any other you may have encountered.", Magnus finished.  
"How so?" Sakura asked.  
"The other Clow cards react simply on instinct, I however am capable of sentient thought", Magnus said as he removed the hood on his cloak to reveal the rest of his face to Sakura. His head was shaven and he had deep blue eyes.  
  
Sakura had never seen a Clow card able to talk before, or for that matter one that could manifest a physical body, it was quite disconcerting for her that a card this powerful could even exist and she had never heard of, before now.  
  
"What do you want with me?", Sakura asked.  
"The Darkness that awaits cannot be defeated unless you know who you are, we must claim back the memories that were hidden from you, the things they do not want you to know", Magnus replied. Sakura's face changed from one of sadness and anger to curiosity and suspicion.  
"Why would someone hide memories from me?", Sakura said suspiciously.  
"To control, to manipulate", Magnus answered.   
"How do I remember?", Sakura asked determined to find some answers.  
"You have to choose to remember, I can aid you, but you must want to remember", Magnus gave a straight answer to her question; "Bear in mind that what you remember will not be pleasant, but take comfort in the fact that it is necessary", he continued;   
"Then, we can begin your training, young Sakura Avalon", he finished.   
"I want to remember!", Sakura cried out; "I lost my soul a long time ago and I want it back", she said with conviction.   
"Very well, Sakura Avalon, it is time to remember who you are!", Magnus shouted, as a Blinding White Flash once again enveloped everything.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, a bit of a set up chapter I know, R & R please. 


	4. Where there's life there's hope

Chapter 4: Where there's life there's hope.  
  
"How is she Touya?", Li asked standing next to the hospital bed with Mailing.  
"They... they don't know, They have all these wires and equipment hooked up to her and they still don't know, why or how or..." Touya trailed off into a panicked frenzy resting his palms against the window he was staring out. "They say she is not in a coma, she is just... sleeping, dreaming in fact", Touya finished.   
"She's been out for 2 weeks now", Li said.  
"Yeah, the school called earlier, they asked why she has not been there, I told them but they don't listen, they never listen", Touya told Li.  
  
Just then Sakura opened her eyes, sat up and screamed at the top of her voice. Two nurses rushed in from the corridor to help but Sakura continued to scream as loud as she could muster, one of the nurses tried to clasp her mouth but Sakura back slapped her in the face knocking her to the ground. The other nurse tried to hold Sakura down as Li attended to her colleague, but Sakura brought both her feet up into the nurses' chest and pushed her away full force into a wall, knocking her out cold. Touya rushed to the other nurses' side to help as Sakura took off, running down the corridor, still screaming.  
  
She bumped into other patients as she continued her panicked sprint, she headed for the stairs door, flinging it open and running down them, she had now stopped screaming but was too frightened to stop, so she continued to run. She reached the ground floor and rushed past the admittance desk and straight out to the street, knocking a few people to the floor as she bolted past. She ran and ran for several miles, finally stopping in an alleyway to catch her breath.  
  
She dropped to her knees sobbing "Oh dear gods, why?", she cried out, "Why?", she repeated like a mantra as she continued to cry. She felt cold now and started to shiver, the hospital gowns were very thin and covered very little, she wished she had thought to grab her clothes, but she hadn't time to think, she just ran. The dark clouds above gave way and released a downpour of rain onto the earth making a slight 'ting' as it hit the roof of buildings. 'I'm cold, wet, and hungry' she thought, 'I remember so many terrible things' she thought, as the tears flowed from her eyes and sparkled on her face.  
  
A man walking past noticed her sat there crying and shivering, he was dressed in a beige raincoat and matching hat, he looked at her puzzled for some time before doing anything. "Miss?", he said; "are you ok miss?", he asked concerned. Sakura did not respond, she continued to stare at the same spot on the wall, not even flinching. The man took off his raincoat and placed it on Sakura's shoulders. She sub consciously wrapped it around her. "I think you need that more than I do at the moment miss", he said almost with a grin and a bow of his head.  
"Sakura!", she blurted without moving.   
"Sakura, huh. My name is Flinn", he said.  
"That's a strange name, you a foreigner?", she asked once again without looking at him.  
"Yes, I'm an American", he replied. He was about to speak again when a figure dressed in a black cloak interrupted him.  
"There you are, Sakura Avalon, why weren't you at the hospital?", Magnus asked.  
"I... ran!", Sakura said still staring at the wall.  
"Friend of yours, Sakura?", Flinn interrupted pointing to Magnus suspiciously.  
"Yes!", Sakura replied distantly.  
"We should get back, your family will be worried about you", Magnus persisted,   
"Will I ever come to terms with this?", she asked, finally turning and looking at Magnus.  
"In the fullness of time, my dear", Magnus said; "time heals all wounds".  
  
Flinn took off his glasses to clean them so he could get a better look at the mysterious man but when he put them back on both him and Sakura were gone. 'Hmmm" he thought, as he started to continue his walk home.   
  
They arrived at the hospital, Sakura still wearing Flinn's coat, it fitted her pretty well considering she was a lot smaller in height than he was, this time they went up in the elevator. When Sakura stepped out she noticed Touya talking to a nurse standing behind the desk. Touya and the nurse turned their heads and looked in shock at Sakura. The nurse pressed a button under her desk and four orderlies attempted to grab Sakura but Magnus stepped in and with a simple wave of hand the orderlies froze on the spot unable to move.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right?", Touya asked as he ran to her.  
"No, but I will be in time", Sakura said, to Touya's relief.  
"You brought Sakura back and I thank you, if there is anything you need then please ask", said Touya to Magnus thankfully. Magnus completely ignored Touya and did not show any signs that he had even heard him say anything.   
  
Sakura turned to face Magnus and looked him in the eyes, "Will I ever see you again?", Sakura asked.  
"In the fullness of time, my dear, in the fullness of time", Magnus turned and was leaving when Sakura reminded him of the orderlies that he had froze.  
"Oh yes, forgot about those", Magnus commented.  
"How could you of all people 'forget'", Sakura joked.  
"I'm not infallible you know", Magnus pouted and with a wave of hand the orderlies fell face first to the floor. "Goodbye, young Sakura Avalon and Never forget", Magnus said as he left.  
  
"What was that all about?", Touya said stunned.  
"You would not understand", Sakura said as she headed back to the hospital room.  
  
Authors Notes: Ok, my favourite chapter so far :), Do you think Magnus will come back?, what darkness is coming?, what is so terrible that Sakura now remembers? All this and more in the next exciting chapter of Buried Secrets. 


End file.
